


I miss you.

by enormouseffort (orphan_account)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enormouseffort
Summary: Claire, after leaving Jamie at the stones after the witch trial, contemplates if she did the right thing.





	I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have a really good day, and this idea did not leave my head all day. So this is a really, really quick fic inspired by a new song I found recently (I miss you by Hollyn). It can also be called Laís tries to write angst-y fanfiction (has a happy ending I pinky swear!). Enjoy!

She was back, it was her own time on the other side of that _thing _as Jamie had called it when he took her back. It was easy, wasn’t it? All she had to do was tell him the truth and he took her there, back to where she belonged and where she had wanted to be for so long. But was it really? 

Was this where she belonged? did she do the right thing? didn’t she let go too soon? didn’t she let _him _go too soon from her life?

_I miss you_, she whispered into the wind and the words felt like a hole inside her chest, right where her heart was supposed to be. Had she left it with _him_? 

_I miss you _and it felt so lonely when she remembered _them_ and how they laughed together, loved each other carelessly, freely. 

“I did the right thing, please tell me I did the right thing.” 

She missed him, missed his thoughtfulness, his heart, his smile, his notes when he left to the stables when she was still asleep. _She missed him._ She prayed, upon remembering the tears threatening to fall from his eyes when she last saw him that someone had told him what she was not brave enough to say on her own. 

“if not me, then somebody please tell this boy I love him when you see him on the street, if not me then anybody, he’s got tears in his eyes and the other half of me.”

_She did not do the right thing. _And she knew it. But how to take it _back? _

“What am I gonna do?” she cried and cried restlessly until she felt a hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away. “_Mo nighean donn?_” Was it another dream, from those she felt deep in the heart?_ Was he another fragment of what she left behind? Was he really there or was it her mind playing tricks on her _yet again?_ _

Slowly she opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see. His face was concerned, fearful as well. “_Mo graidh? _ye’re crying in yer sleep.” He whispered and she fully opened her eyes, taking in the sight of him: messy red hair, wrapped only in the bed covers and with slightly slanted blue eyes that stared deep into her soul.

Shedid not answer him, just launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. His own arms went around her waist and held her tightly, pulling her to his lap. One of his hands stroked her curls, the other kept her tight against him. She sobbed and he allowed her to, glad to simply hold her and ground her to him. 

It was a long time before she spoke. She told him of how she dreamed she had truly gone back to her own time, tears still flowing as he still held her. “I missed you so much, it was unbearable.”

he kissed her tears away this time, and then her lips thoroughly. “Dinna fash, _mo chride_, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are ye, aye?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can meet me at https://maybeimdoingsomethingright.tumblr.com/ if you want to <3


End file.
